1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a western-type boot pac, and more particularly to a western-type boot pac having an insulated waterproof construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional and well-known western boot having a high steel arch, riding toe and heel to facilitate retention and support of the boot in a stirrup of a saddle functions in a satisfactory manner but has a serious deficiency when used in colder areas, in that the boot does not provide protection against extreme cold and inclement weather. While insulated waterproof boot pacs are generally known, such as the conventional snow-pac, the known boot pacs are constructed in a manner which is quite bulky and in some instances are provided with only a soft and flexible sole in the arch supporting area. Even if the conventional boot pacs have some type of steel shank in the arch support area, they cannot be easily positioned in stirrups, do not provide adequate support in the arch area when engaged with a stirrup, are not properly retained in a stirrup and are not conducive to the style and aesthetic ornamentation and general appearance universally sought in the western boot.
I am aware of the following patents that may be pertinent to the invention: U.S. Des. Pat. No. 166,837 -- May 20, 1952 U.S. Des. Pat. No. 190,222 -- May 2, 1961 U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,845 -- Oct. 18, 1913 U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,050 -- Sep. 13, 1927 U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,066 -- Oct. 4, 1938.